Ready? Set? Don't Go!
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Germany just gave you away in white to America with his blessings. On his way home, he strolled down memory lane, and couldn't help but miss you already.


I gazed at the back bumper of my daughter, Texas, and new son in-law, America, as they drove off to their hunney moon, a criuse back to America. I know she didn't know it, but as they drove away, I remembered everything from the day I first held her.

"Look what I found in the ally way over there." the Canadian brother shyly exclaimed. In his arms was a baby sucking its thumb. It was a small infant, at oldest almost a year old, and had (s/c) skin and (e/c) eyes.

"A baby?" China asked confused.

"Why vuld a baby be in an ally?" Russia asked just as confused as everyone exsept me crowded the new baby.

"He's cute, yes?" France smiled and cooed the baby.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Italy asked the blond country.

"Because, it doesn't show signs of a madbusel, does it?" he asked back as Italy had to think about his reasoning.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in eurica. "I get it!"

"Only one way to know for sure." America exclaimed as he took the baby from his brother, ran around the corner, then came back moments later with a tramatized look. "Bad news dudes, he's a chick!" he exclaimed as he held the baby as far from him as possable like a phobia.

"Well, who will take it?" Japan asked.

"I can't dudes!" America yelled as he pushed the baby back to Canada. "I don't know the first thing about babies, let alone GIRL babies!"

"Don't look at me!" China backed away in fear. "I know just as much as America about this, if not, less!"

"I've got an idea!" the teen country exclaimed, then raised his hand. "Not it!"

"Not it!" exclaimed France, China, Japan, England, Russia, and Canada in unison.

Italy looked around. "Pasta! Not it!"

All eyes turned to me as America handed the baby over. "Here you go dude!" he exclaimed. "You lose!"

"Vait...vat?" I asked as I reluctantly took the child in my arms. Before I understood what just happened, I was alone on the street with the cooing baby laughing at my odd expression.

Yes, though that particular day wasn't the happiest, it was still cristal clear in my mind. Then there were her first words and steps.

I was just visiting with Italy because he requested my imiedient appearance, but since several hours later, he still never told me what he wanted, I think he just wanted to see Texas, or _ (I picked out a human name for her just in case she wasn't a country, but odds could go either way). When he left to answer the phone, I stayed with my daughter.

"Germany!" Italy called.

"Ja?"

"This person wants to know if your here! Should I give you the phone, or tell them call back later?"

"Zey probably already heard you yelling my name you dumcoff!" I answered as I left.

As I walked away, I heard something yelling, "D-d-dum-m-mofft!" I turned, but there was only Texas behind me. "V-vati... d-dumofft!" she yelled. I just stood there, hopeing she just didn't know what dummcoff really means. "Vati! Vati dumofft!" she repeated as I remained still. Soon, she just picked herself up, and toddled her way to me. I couldn't believe it, I never even started teaching her how to walk, and here she was, putting one step in front of the other. "Vati dumofft!" As she started to stumble, I ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. After she believed she reached her destination, she looked at me, and collapsed him my arms. "Vati dumofft."

I smiled at her. "Yes, Texas." I stated. "Vati is a dumcoff for even zinking of leaving you."

That day was, without a doubt, the day I had the most pride in her. A few years later, she came back from visiting Poland, but so did a horse.

"Nien!" I demanded.

"But papa!" she whined. (She's been calling me papa ever since she spent one full year in Italy when I asked those brothers to watch her while I tried to find what England wanted. Turns out, he only wanted to capture me. Since his security increased, it took me a year to escape, and I came home a papa instead of a vati.)

"Nien!" I repeated. "You could easilly get hurt on zat vild animal! Take it back!"

"Big Brother Poland already taught me how to ride her!" she exclaimed as she climbed in the saddle and riden the horse at a full galope. "See? I'm really good! This is the second time I riden her full galope! Aren't you proud of me?"

I had to admit she was a natural, and I did have pride in that, but she could still get hurt. "Get off zat beast right now, or you get an extra lap!"

"I can always galope the laps!" she stated as she happilly flew away in the field.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her do that. She was too young to hold that much freedom and be that wild. I thought the wild years were the teens, but there I stood corrected. She came back that night, still on the horse and won't shut up about how free she was. If zis is how she is during her child years, I thought. then gott help us when she reaches her teens.

Her teens were worse than I feard. She constantly ran away to America, you guessed it, on her horse. She'd already done it several times before I even knew where she was going. It was then that I started to fear the worst about her relationship with that American idiot.

Her age froze at eighteen, but I hoped she still had the abillity to mature just a little more. But once she hit her teens, I wasn't even papa anymore. She just called me Germany to show how grown up she got. I also remembered the first time she played her made up game with me. (In case you're wondering, I won every time.)

"Hey, Germany," she called. "you wanna play this game I just came up with?"

"Vhat's it called?" I asked.

"Texas Hold 'Em." she answered.

I shrugged as I closed my book. "Sure, how do you play?"

She explained the rules, and gave me the proper starting number of chips and passed out the shuffled cards. "Put two of those black chips in the pot to pay your way in." I did confusingly as she did the same and turned over the first three cards, King of Hearts, Ten of Spades, and Ace of Dimonds. "Now, are you going to bet that your hand can beat mine, or fold, as in, you give up?" she asked as I peeked at my two cards. I glanced back at the flop, as Texas called it, and placed two red chips in the pot. Texas glanced at her cards, and put in a green chip. "Are you going to match my bet, or fold?"

I looked a little confused as I put in one of my green chips. Texas placed another card on the table, Two of Clubs. I started to understand as I glanced at my cards again and threw in a red chip. Texas gazed at her cards with her face straight as a board and tossed in five blue chips. I broke a slight sweat as I hesitantly placed the respected chips on the table.

The last card was turned after the call was made, Ten of Dimonds. I sighed in relief and broke a devilish smile and chuckle as I pushed all my chips in the pot. Texas, expressionlessly, shook her head before my hands left the chips. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I cocked his head and raised a brow at her statement. "We can play as many rounds until one of us runs out of chips. If you lose this round..." I looked back at the pot and took back a few pieces of each color as the Texan calculated my raise and called it. "Now, reveal your cards, and see what you got. If your hand beats mine, you win the pot. Remember the different hands you can have, and how much power each has." I peeked at the sheet of paper with all the hands written, and nodded. "Then let me see them."

The two cards flipped over to reveal the Five of Hearts, and the Ten of Clubs. "Zree of a Kind." I recited. "Vhat do you have to beat zat?"

The two cards in front of the girl flipped as she cracked a small, evil smile. The Ten of Hearts, and King of Clubs were revealed in the cards places. "Full House." she stated as she reached out and pulled all the chips to her side of the table. "I take the pot."

"Not a chance!" I exploded. "You rigged the cards! Didn't you?!" I asked as she shook her head. "I call a rematch! Give me back my chips!"

Texas again shook her head. "You can't do that." she calmly stated. "Like I said when you almost put all in, we can do as many rounds until one of us runs out of chips. We can do a rematch, but you're stuck with the chips you have until you win more."

"You cheated! I know you did! You vere too calm to not have cheated!" I accused.

"It's called a Pocker Face, learning to...pretty much...be as expressionless and concealing as Japan." she explained. "If it makes you feel better, you could shuffle the cards."

I took the deak, checked to make sure all the cards were there, and shuffled, passing out the two cards. Both of us put in the pre pay, and I pulled out the flop, Queen of Spades, Ten of Dimonds, and Seven of Dimonds. Texas blankly put in three green chips while I matched it, useing the last of my green.

I then turned over the next card, Nine of Dimonds. Texas threw in a blue chip carelessly as I raised it to two blue chips, which Texas happily called.

I flipped over the last card, Ace of Hearts. Texas carelessly tossed in several black chips, acompanied with a few blue chips. I smiled and surely threw in all my black chips, which Texas called.

I couldn't wait, and showed off my cards as the King of Hearts, and Jack of Clubs. "Straight." I called happily.

The Texan smiled at my impaciance, and revealed her hand as the Eight of Dimonds, and the Six of Dominds. "Straight Flush." she stated as I double checked his cheat sheet to see where that was on the list. Once I saw it, I derped my face in anoyance and huffed. Texas reached out and wraped her hands around the chips. "I take the pot."

Once all her chips were situated, she looked up at me. "Wanna play again?" she asked.

I looked up from my sheet and snapped myself out of my derped trance. "Nien," I waved her off. "see if Italy vould play vith you, I'm getting tired."

'Soar loser.' Texas accused mentally as I walked away and she gathered the cards and organized the chips to be put away.

Okay, so maybe I didn't win her game, but I was still close. Now, my little girl was married to the very country I begged her not to be in a relationship with at all, but I still gave her my blessing.

When I went home after the wedding, I looked around. It was completely silent. I would never hear Texas' little bear feet on the hard wood floor as she would run down the stairs, her little teady bear in hand and dressed in PJ's slightly big on her. I would never hear her laughter ring through my halls, read her bedtime stories, or kiss her goodnight. I would never be woken up in the middle of the night by her because of a bad dream, or have a partner to practice my Texas Hold 'Em. Other than Italy's surprise visits, I would never see another person in this house for a long period of time. I looked at my phone, and noticed that there was a voicemail. "Probably Italy." I stated as I pressed the botton.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Are you home? Hello?" asked a voice I knew as anyone but Italy.

I gazed at the phone. "Texas?"

"Um...okay, guess you're not home yet. Just letting you know that I'm loaded on the ship and it'll leave the port soon. Next time I call you, I'll be in America... Look I know you don't like America all that much, but I love him, and we share land. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, America's being...America. Ich liebe dich vati."

I smiled as the reciever beeped, indicating that was the end of the message. "I love you too..._."


End file.
